I Like a Look of Agony
by autumnsdark
Summary: “What’s the matter Chelsea?” he said darkly, “You want it that bad?” Vaughn/Chelsea


**I Like a Look of Agony**  
Vaughn/Chelsea

* * *

Chelsea wiped the beads of sweat off her brow and looked around her barn. She grinned broadly, rather proud of her work, she'd just spent the better half of the morning cleaning the floors and washing the feed bins, it practically looked as new as the day as it was built.

Picking up a broom she swiftly swept the remnants of hay into the large pile in the corner. She'd just ordered a new load of the yellow straw and she admired the large clean golden pile nestled into the corner of the barn.

"Well, I guess I'm done in here..." Chelsea spoke to herself and began picking up her cleaning materials when the barn door creaked open slowly. She was stooping on the ground so she craned her neck upwards to see who had entered, and smiled brightly at the man who had sauntered in.

"Vaughn!" She called out happily as she jumped into his arms, he simply 'hmphed' in response. Chelsea laughed and kissed his cheek, it hadn't been for long, but the two of them had _finally_ hooked up. Her silver haired lover had certainly been a tough egg to crack, but after a few seasons of bold advances on her part and softening up on his, things had fallen into place. Of course he could still be cold and moody but Chelsea had learned to brush it off, he was improving, little by little, and she couldn't wait for the day he'd simply just break out into laughter with her.

She suddenly realized she still had Vaughn in a tight embrace, so she let go of him quickly, blushing. Hey, it had been a full week since she'd last seen him, give a girl a break! But she was rather surprised to find that Vaughn's arms were still wrapped around her waist, she peeked up at him and giggled to find him smirking down at her. His eyes gleamed and she knew he was thinking naughty things.

One other thing she'd learned about Vaughn was that he was a purely physical man. He didn't convey his feelings emotionally, he did it through physical interaction. And, oh boy, did her _ever_ convey those feelings. Chelsea blushed as she thought of what he could possibly be planning and squeaked in surprise when she felt his hands slide under her shirt.

"Vaughn, we're in a _barn_, just wait until we get back to my house." She pressed his gloved hands away but in a swift movement he had her wrist in a tight grip.

"Doesn't it get boring?" He said in a deep drawl as she glowered at him. "Having sex in the same place every time I come over?"

"We do _not_ have sex in the same place whenever you come over! What about when we do it in the shower? Or in the kitchen? Or on the dinner table?"

He simply rolled his astonishingly coloured eyes at her, "It's still in the same house."

Chelsea's mouth dropped open, what was he proposing then, they get it on in the woods or something? She angrily voiced that thought and Vaughn's smirk widened and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he grabbed her other hand and pressed her against the barn wall, "The woods, huh? Sounds interesting."

The brown haired farmer gaped at the man in front of her in shock and attempted to wriggle her wrists free but Vaughn simply pressed his body against hers, effectively pinning her against the wall. Chelsea frowned and stuck her tongue out at the animal dealer when she realized resistance was futile.

To her great surprise (and delight) he flicked his tongue out against hers, quickly taking her tongue in his mouth and sucking gently. Chelsea pulled away and attempted to be disgusted at his actions.

"Goddess, Vaughn, I'm serious! I don't want to do it here! And don't suck on my tongue like that, it's nasty."

He merely chuckled and pressed his lips against hers, "Shut up, Chelsea." He mumbled when they parted.

Chelsea inwardly groaned, Vaughn was being such a tease and she knew that if he pushed her far enough she'd let him do whatever he wanted with her. Unfortunately, Vaughn also knew this, and she knew he was ready to hear her begging for him to be in her. It was like this every Wednesday anyway, she didn't even know why she resisted.

While she was lost in her thoughts Vaughn had brought her hands above her head, holding both of them in his larger hand while his other roamed her body, caressing her curves. Despite herself, Chelsea sighed happily when his hand cupped her breast through the fabric of her shirt. She squirmed slightly as he began licking her neck, giggling occasionally when his soft silvery hair tickled her face.

Chelsea arched slightly, tipping her bandana clad head backwards, allowing him more room to suckle her neck, she vaguely registered his hand grip her thigh and lift it upwards to curl around his waist. Vaughn smirked triumphantly when a lusty moan crept out of Chelsea's throat as he slowly grinded himself against her.

"See, you do want this." He said to her as he let go of her hands. She wrapped them around his neck and kissed him hungrily, "Be quiet and make love to me." She giggled at her own straightforward words. Vaughn seemed to like them though, because he slid her shirt off, leaving her only in her simple white bra. He quickly flicked her button of her shorts off and unzipped them, letting them fall to the floor. He stood back to admire the half naked woman that stood before him, she blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't stare at me like that, I feel like a piece of meat."

Vaughn chuckled at her words and began to undress himself until he leaned against her once more, this time clad in only his boxers. Chelsea noted with a laugh that they, like the rest of his attire, were black. As they made out against the wall of the barn she realized something was pressing against her waist, she lowered her hand to touch his arousal gently through the silky fabric of his boxers. Vaughn swatted her hand away quickly, and hurriedly unclasped her bra burying his face between her breasts.

As he sucked her nipple, one of his hands lowered and cupped her panty clad sex, making her breath in sharply. He pushed his fingers into her, through the cotton fabric and watched her face in delight as she moaned softly. His palm was rubbing her sensitive little button like clit while his fingers pressed into her through the fabric, it was slow and unbearable, Chelsea began panting heavily as Vaughn brought lips down against her throat and his hand steadily pinched and pulled at her nipple. When her hips bucked against his hand he slid his moist fingers upwards and began rubbing her clitoris quickly. Chelsea gripped Vaughn's broad shoulders and dug her nails into them as she squealed and rocked herself against his fast moving fingers. With a loud cry she shuddered as she felt herself release, blushing madly when Vaughn reached under her panties to play with her wet lips.

He slid her now wet underwear off her hips and plunged his fingers into her, making her already weak legs buckle. He supported her by pressing her up against the barn wall and pulling her creamy thighs up to wrap up against his waist. Pulling his fingers out of her she watched in full arousal as he slowly brought up his hand to his mouth and licked them. He caught her fascinated gaze and with a sly smirk pressed his wet fingers against her mouth, if she hadn't been so aroused she would have never complied but she obediently sucked them clean and Vaughn's breath hitched in his throat.

He removed his silky black boxers to reveal his erection; even though they'd had sex multiple times already Chelsea still found it hard to look at so she averted her gaze to the opposite end of the barn house. She could feel the head of his length press against her wet opening and she bit her lip, waiting for him to thrust into her, but instead he rubbed it up and down her wetness.

"Ohh," Chelsea let out a high pitched moan as his erection pressed ever so slightly into her. She tried to move her hips forward, to envelope his manhood but he pulled away at the last second, chuckling deeply as she groaned in frustration.

"What's the matter Chelsea?" he said darkly as he teased her nipples, "You want it that bad?"

Chelsea silently cursed the man for being so damn evil, but she gritted her teeth because, yes, she _did_ want it that bad. She didn't even care that she was in the barn anymore.

"Yes, I want it." She said, looking into his eyes. "Give it to me Vaughn."

He simply flashed his stupid smirk and slowly entered her, but only halfway. With a cry of frustration she attempted to thrust her hips to take his whole length but his hands gripped her waist, keeping it in place.

"V-Vaughn, put it in!" Chelsea gasped and silently cursed herself so caving in so easily.

Vaughn eyed her and licked his lips, "But it _is_ in Chelsea."

"No...put it in, all the way." She whimpered softly, but he didn't budge. Inwardly, Chelsea knew exactly what Vaughn wanted, he was waiting for her to scream it, and to scream it loud.

"Oh Vaughn, don't make me beg." He didn't answer; he simply pulled himself out of her, bit by bit.

"Oh...Vaughn, please. Please! Put it in! Put it in me!" Her begging grew louder, and she felt shamefaced as he grabbed her chin and mashed his lips against hers.

"Put what in Chelsea? Tell me." He commanded when their lips parted, he was slightly out of breath but she was simply panting. She remained silent, too embarrassed to speak another word. He grunted angrily and grabbed her face roughly, looking her in the eyes.

"Tell me Chelsea, say it. What do you want me to do?"

The flush crept upwards into her flaming cheeks, but she complied and obediently whispered the answer to him. With an irritated scowl he pushed himself into her, but still, not all the way.

"Say it louder, Chelsea. What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me." She cried out, too hungry with lust to care anymore. "Fuck me with your cock, Vaughn. Fuck me!"

As she screamed the dirty words to him he finally plunged himself deep inside of her. She gasped and moaned happily to finally have him in her and pumping at such a fast pace. She tightened her legs around his waist, allowing her hips to smoothly rock along with his as her arms circled around his neck. She clung to him and he slammed her against the wall, his pace becoming even faster.

By this time Chelsea moaned and yelped freely as his length penetrated her in all the right spots. She craned her neck upwards and she heard Vaughn grunting as well, which was weird, because whenever they had sex he always did his business silently. But it wasn't unwelcome, instead his deep lusty moans were quite the turn on and she raked her fingers along the expanse of his back.

Again Chelsea felt the intense heat building up within her, and she cried his name out hoarsely, as she rode out the pleasure until it was an ebbing tingling sensation between her legs. After her climax Vaughn stopped his heavy thrusts and pulled himself out of her and detached her legs from his waist. Pulling her to the corner of the barn he threw her against the bed of new fresh hay and climbed on top of her. He parted her legs and began to enter her again; Chelsea closed her eyes as she readied herself for his entry.

"Chelsea, watch me." She gulped, and opened one eye, ever so slightly. But he grunted in disapproval stating he'd leave her on the hay and never touch her again if she didn't watch. So she opened both eyes and reluctantly sat up, supporting herself on her elbows as she watched him press his erection between her legs. He entered slowly as he watched her watch him, and Chelsea had to admit, it _was_ arousing.

When he had entered his whole length into her he pushed her back into a laying position as he pulled her hips up to his waist. He steadied himself on his knees and held her hips in place as he began thrusting into her again. She was just beginning to breathe heavily when she heard Vaughn moaning loudly above her, she'd never heard him express his passion so vocally and she loved every second of it, allowing her higher pitched voice to join in his deep desperate cries.

His hips rocked against hers roughly, she could hear their skin slapping against each other and she groaned as yet another climax rushed up into her. She arched her back and grabbed handfuls of golden hay as she brought her arms above her head. She felt Vaughn finally bucking erratically against her crying out madly, her orgasm was just washing over her and she mustered up her voice to help him over the edge.

"Come in me Vaughn, I want it so bad. Ohh, Vaughn, fuck me harder."

She watched, delighted, to see his face contort in pain and passion as he registered her words and thrust against her. Finally, he cried out her name and came in an intense wave of zeal, she felt his warm seed shoot inside her and she sighed pleasurably, her legs wound around his waist once more as she pulled his hips closer to hers, she thoroughly enjoyed hearing Vaughn yell her name out like that.

Vaughn leaned forward, on top of his blue eyed lover, and let out a contented sigh. He silently plucked out pieces of straw from her brown locks of hair and kissed her tired lips. "I love fucking you." He murmured, his eyes lazy and half lidded.

She frowned at him, "You mean 'I fucking love you'."

He rolled off of her and began picking up his discarded clothes, "Yeah, that too." He slid his black boxers back on and picked up his hat, placing it back on his silvery hair. He leered at her still naked body from under the brim of his hat and Chelsea stuck her tongue out at him and strode over to pick up her clothes as well. Just as she bent down to reach for her panties Vaughn quickly snatched them away.

"I'm keeping these." Chelsea blushed but didn't bother objecting, even if she had, he wouldn't bother giving them back. They dressed quickly and walked back to her house, Vaughn still plucking out pieces of hay caught in her brown hair.

"Well, I've got business to do now." He said as they reached her doorway. "I'll see you tonight." He pressed his lips onto hers in a soft and languid kiss and strode away, if he were one to show emotion he'd be looking pretty happy.

Chelsea dashed into her house and rummaged through her clothes, Goddess if Vaughn wanted to keep a pair of her panties with him she was going to give him a sexy pair, not some plain old cotton thing.

She wondered vaguely if the uncomfortable black thong at the bottom of her drawer was too much.

When he undressed her again that night she giggled as she watched his eyebrows rise in surprise as he stared at the tiny undergarment. They made love consistently for the next day and a half and when he finally left for the harbour on Thursday night she grinned happily at her little souvenir.

She picked up his silky black boxers and laughed.

* * *

I'll admit, I had too much fun writing this. I place the blame on yunakitty's 'Make Me Smile', if you enjoyed this fic then go read that, unless you've already read it!

We all know Vaughn is the sex but now I'm thinking Denny's needing a little lemon action himself. Hehh...stay tuned for that sometime soon xD

Considerably longer than my last M fic, but maybe it's better that way...

Anyhow, read and review!


End file.
